Klaus: sweet escape
by nerdysuccess
Summary: What if Klaus did a get a new love interested in New Orleans


Klaus was sitting in Sophia's bar

As he was avoiding Marcel and Elijah

**Camille: You are here again**

Klaus: yes , I'm here to be entertain

Camille rolled her eyes

Klaus thought it was fun to get Camille skin

As he had a smiled on his face

A lovely blonde came in

Klaus titled his head

She look like Caroline

Right behind her was

A Brunette Woman

She probably around Rebekah age

Her hair was wavy with light make up and dark brown eyes

Klaus wonder what she doing in this bar?

She didn't look a girl who party

She was dressed in a black & white dress

As she sat next to the blonde girl

He here say I'm only here for a couple of hours

Blonde girl replied **Come on Emma**

Emma : I know I'm here to be your wing woman

Klaus couldn't keep his eyes off her

**What was wrong with him?**

As Emma slowly walk towards him

Klaus got nervous

There was something about her

She smiled at Camille

Klaus noticed her athletic body and her black heels

Camille: how i can help you ?

Emma: Can give me ...

Camille: First time you are here

Emma: no I work here when Jane-Anne ran this bar

Camille: oh

Emma : So can i have something weak for my friend

Klaus: you must want some fruity drink

Emma turn to see him and laughed

**Klaus : my name is Klaus**

**Emma : nice to meet you**

She turn back to Camille who had two Cosmopolitan

Emma: thank you but can i have a tequila shot

Camille raise her eyebrows

Emma : what this night is going to be long

Klaus : Can i join you?

Emma: Sure

Camille pass them two tequila shot

Emma cheer with Klaus

Klaus glance at her as she drank the shot

Emma smiled and pay Camille

Her friend came in between Klaus and Emma

You were taking too long

**Emma : Amber I was just getting your drink**

**Amber: sure you were**

Her eyes were glowing as she look at klaus

Klaus gave a weak smiled

He read here

She was needy girl

Amber: Who are you?

Emma: Nicklaus meet my friend amber

Nicklaus : nice to meet you

Emma realized he mimicked her voice she did a few minutes ago

Amber: Are you interested in a good time ?

Nicklaus: I'm

Emma let them talk

As she was talking to Camille

They were laughing

Amber was allover Klaus

Klaus was a bit annoyed

Until the bar door open

Klaus smiled and **said my lovely brother**

Kol replied i wonder **where you were ?**

Emma thought she seen him before

Kol hug klaus and took his drink

Camille: stay away from them . They are trouble

Emma : don't tell me that . tell amber

Kol sat down with Klaus and Amber

Emma : see you around

Camille smiled

Kol look at Emma as Amber went to the bathroom

Klaus : Leave her alone

Kol: Why you have what's her name?

Klaus : i don't want her

Kol: alright can i have her

klaus : go ahead

Emma grab her jacket

She told Amber she was leaving

As she walk out of the bar

Emma felt someone behind her

She kept walking

Until she felt a shadow

Emma: alright , very funny

She cross the street

When she turn around

She swing her forearm

Klaus act like she connected it

Emma: What's your problem?

Klaus :(grab his jaw ) ouch

Emma : sorry i thought you were trying to hurt me

Klaus: No amber told me to walk to your car

Emma felt embarrassed

Klaus : I'm guessing you don't need any help

Emma: my car is only two block away

Klaus follow her

He noticed the way she carry herself was with confidence

Klaus: What brings you to new Orleans?

Emma: I'm going to College

Klaus: oh

Emma : and you?

Klaus: I came back for my family

Emma: how sweet

They shared a smiled

**Klaus noticed she grab her keys from her jacket**

Emma: thank you

Klaus: You Welcome

As Emma open her car door

Klaus: Take care

Emma : you too Niklaus

Klaus smiled and his dimples show

As Emma got in the car

She look at Klaus getting toss the wall

Emma gasped

Klaus coughed

Emma got in the car

Klaus: Leave

Emma: no

Klaus was coughing blood

Emma : get in my car

Klaus thought perfect

Emma grab him

His right on her shoulder

Klaus slowly walk with him

Emma let klaus get in the passenger side

Klaus act like he was hurt

Emma drove to her apartment

She park and grab Klaus tightly

Klaus: I'm fine

Emma: sure you are

Klaus walk with her

Emma open her door

Klaus thought oh no

As she step in

Klaus was hesitated

Emma: Are you okay?

Klaus took a step and said no a beautiful woman just invite me

Emma laughed

She laid Klaus on the sofa

Klaus look around

Her apartment seem comfy

Emma : this is going to hurt

Klaus look at her as she had alcohol and cotton ball

She gently touch his face

Klaus was happy he was healing slowly

Klaus jump

Emma :I'm sorry

Klaus wonder if kol was sleeping with amber or bite her

Emma : You are done

Klaus: thank you

Emma look at his eyes

Klaus: Emma

Emma got scared

Klaus: I'm not going to hurt you

Emma moved back

Klaus: What's wrong?

Emma: You're eyes

Klaus: What about them ?

Emma: They read ..

Klaus open his eyes and said tell me

Emma: What's going on with your eye?

Klaus : nothing

Emma : They read evil and loneliness . You go to both extreme .

Klaus: Emma I think you had too much to drink

Emma: maybe I did ( she got nervous)

Klaus : It's fine

Emma: You can have the coach

Klaus: Thanks

Emma: I'm going to sleep

Klaus look at her

She went to her room

Klaus smiled as she gave him a blanket and pillow

Emma: Good night

As she went to her room

She want to get to her comfy pj's

Emma unzip her dress

Klaus was watching her

As her door was open

Klaus eyes were glue to her

Emma turn around and closed her door

Klaus went to the sofa

Emma put her White Tank top with boy short Pajamas

As she went to sleep

Klaus went around her apartment

He open the door

Emma was deep sleep

Klaus slowly touch her soft face

What should he do ?


End file.
